The present invention relates to shifters for transmissions of passenger vehicles, and more particularly relates to shifters having devices to control movement of the shift lever between gear positions. Modern vehicle shifters may be specified or proposed to include neutral lock devices to prevent the shifters from being accidentally shifted from a neutral gear position into a reverse or forward gear position unless the vehicle is traveling at below a predetermined speed, and the brake pedal is depressed. Proposals for neutral lock devices include a second solenoid that may be similar to a park lock solenoid. The second solenoid has an extendable pin that can be extended to engage a pawl-engaging cam in a way that prevents the pawl from moving from neutral toward the reverse or drive gear positions unless predetermined vehicle conditions are met. Passenger vehicles typically may also include a park lock that prevents movement of a shift lever from a park position unless the brake pedal is depressed. Park lock devices may include a solenoid that locks the shift lever in position unless the brake pedal is depressed, and an ignition key is turned to the on or run position. One problem with this design is that solenoids are relatively expensive, and including two solenoids in a shifter results in a relatively expensive shifter assembly.